When a baby rides in a carrier worn by a caretaker, such as the baby's mother, the baby is in tune with the rhythm of the wearer's breathing, the sound of the wearer's heartbeat, and the wearer's movements, such as walking, bending, and reaching. This stimulation helps the baby regulate its own physical responses and exercise its vestibular system, which controls balance. Research has shown that premature babies who are touched and held gain weight faster and are healthier than babies who are not. Studies have also shown that the more babies are held, the less they cry and fuss. In indigenous cultures where baby-wearing is the norm, babies often cry for only a few minutes a day—in contrast to Western babies, who often cry for hours each day. Crying is exhausting for both the baby and the caretakers, and may cause long-term damage as the baby's developing brain is continually flooded with stress hormones.
Various wearable child carriers exist that allow the wearer to be hands-free and/or arms-free. Such existing carriers, however, have several drawbacks. For example, conventional “backpack-like” front carriers do not provide adequate support for the head and neck of the child, and thus are especially ill-suited for carrying infants and newborns. Moreover, such carriers force the child into an awkward, vertically-oriented position with their arms and legs extending laterally from the carrier and away from the wearer's body. Other conventional carriers can be difficult/complex to use, difficult to manufacture, and/or not comfortable to wear. Accordingly, there is a need for a new and improved child carrier that overcomes the problems and limitations associated with existing child carriers.